Scars
'Scars '''is the thirty-second chapter in ''Before They Are Hanged. Chapter Summary Ferro gently removes Luthar’s stitches. Logen compliments her on her skills and asks where she learned. Ferro’s tale is typically pleasant; she fucked a man named Aruf to get him to teach her. With the wind taken out of his sails, Logen turns to Luthar and admits the injury isn’t pretty, but Luthar takes it in stride, something of a changed man. Meanwhile, around the fire Bayaz is having a heated argument with Quai. In the end, Quai asks if Bayaz has never made a mistake. Bayaz obliges, recounting the story of his greatest error with Juvens and Kanedias. Bayaz was Juvens first apprentice who taught him his skills in High Art. But soon, Juvens took a second — Khalul. From the beginning they argued, then became rivals, then feuded, and then hated, too proud and jealous of one another, even as Juvens took more apprentices, twelve in all. After the horrors of the war with Glustrod, Juvens interceded lest they kill each other, and sent them away; Bayaz to the north and Khalul to the south. Juvens hoped it would cool their tempers, but it only made matters worse, with each plotting revenge. Desperate for more power, Bayaz sought another master—Kanedias. Bayaz’ skill in the High Art was useful to Kanedias, but the Maker was far more jealous of his secrets than even Juvens had been. Bitter at what the Maker would not teach him, Bayaz hunted the House of the Maker for his secrets on his own. And he found the Maker’s greatest secret—his daughter Tolomei. She was made to help her father in his work, handling materials only his blood could touch. She was beautiful too, and she and Bayaz became lovers. She told him all her father's secrets. Kanedias had gathered material from far and wide, fragments from The Other Side, left behind from the time of Demons. He would incorporate them into his otherworldly artefacts; breaking The First Law. When the Maker returned and found them together, Bayaz fled, barely escaping with his life. Bayaz found sanctuary with his old master Juvens, and told him of the Makers secret. Kanedias followed seeking justice for the defiling of his daughter. However, Juvens would not turn Bayaz away and the brothers fought. When Bayaz returned, Juvens was dead. Swearing vengeance, Bayaz gathered the Magi from across the world and made war on the Maker. All of them, but Khalul who refused. His story done, Bayaz pulls down his robe and shows a scar across his neck, where the Maker nearly killed him. Longfoot, never one to pass up a chance to boast, shows his own scar where a giant fish bit him. Luthar scoffs and suggests surely Logen has worse yet. Hesitant to tell his story, Logen first tells them how he lost his finger outside Carleon, and then how Harding Grim put a spear straight through his gut. When Bayaz asks how Logen survived, he admits to his blackouts as the Bloody-Nine. It first happened when he was fourteen and he killed a childhood friend. Years later he tried to stab his father while they were eating; he has no idea why. And then he went to work for Bethod, and it got worse. The others are shocked by Logen’s revelation, but Ferro silences them, they all have their flaws. So Bayaz asks about her scar. Ferro tells how she was sold as a slave at the age of twelve to a man called Susman. He trained girls as whores and then sold them at a profit. After two years, she hurt Susman the only way she could, stealing a knife and cutting herself right to the bone, thus cutting her price. A horrified silence descends over camp.1 Characters Locations and Terms References #I love the way Ferro throws a spanner into the classic scar survey scene, ala Jaws. Category:Chapter